


weight in gold

by secretlyhokage



Series: de les avoir est d'avoir les étoiles (to have them is to have the stars) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Fluff, a lil angst in the beginning but it's fluff I swear, also enjoy young sunshine skywalker twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(in another world, obi-wan stepped out of the ship and anakin was unforgiving. in another world, he dueled and lost. in another world, anakin wouldn't see his children grow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	weight in gold

**Author's Note:**

> im here once again with trash skywalker family. this fic is also not edited with no capitalization cause I'm crap and lazy. have fun reading

anakin is tired. he's worn down, almost torn apart. his eyes is still blue, but there's a light amber coating his iris. there's deep bags to signify no sleep for days, and his hair has been unkept and tangled. 

he is a mess. 

the empire is rising quickly and menacingly. anakin could've been the root of the problem, almost taking the helm of the emperor's hand as darth Vader. anakin was walking on thin ice, and he wouldn't be anakin anymore if it was for padme. sweet padme, with perfect timing and perfect intentions. 

"ani," she begged. there was tears in her eyes, and something inside anakin fell apart. "please come home," her voice was breaking. "please come home to me."

(in another world, obi-wan stepped out of the ship and anakin was unforgiving. in another world, he dueled and lost. in another world, anakin wouldn't see his children grow). 

darth vader wavered, and the clenching of his jaw ceased. the lightsaber clanked on the ground, the hilt dented by the grip of his metal hand. his cloak fell to the ground, and the heat of mustafar coated him in sweat. taking each step to padme was excruciating; anakin and darth vader will fight. and anakin will win. 

anakin's amber eyes dissipated, leaving only a ring of golden yellow. 

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed when he reached his heavily pregnant wife. she was crying along with him, cradling his head near her heart. "I love you so much," his voice gurgled through the tears. "i almost killed you. I almost killed you." he kept repeating. the words burned into his heart, and it was the painful truth. 

padme shook her head, eyes weary and red. "let's go home, ani." he looked up, and couldn't have agreed more. anakin helped his wife get on board the ship, not caring where they were heading or when. 

anakin skywalker is a person, and will never be darth vader ever again. 

(in the end, the last part was a lie. it was his kids who rekindled the good in him again, in time). 

and it seems letting go of the bad has made him tired. good, but tired. anakin feels this when two bouncing children yelled simultaneously beside him. 

"daddy!" one said, and all anakin can see is blond hair. anakin immediately lifts his head from the desk he was momentarily resting upon. the blond giggles, and then another one yells on the other side. "da da!" 

anakin rubs his eyes, and once he opens them something inside him fills up with joy and light. the blond has two missing teeth, and electric blue eyes. his skin is sun kissed and wore a brown tunic. in his palm was a bloody tooth, and the boy didn't look much in pain. he was actually looking proud. 

"daddy! look!" he urged, and anakin picked up his son. luke, padme and anakin named him. in tatooine, it meant freedom. luke was anakin's salvation, the one that freed him from the darkness embedded in anakin. it only felt fitting. "I lost a tooth!" 

anakin awkwardly smiled, and took the tooth from Luke. he made a mental reminder to make a ring for his son. "that's great luke! let's put it somewhere so it will be safe-" 

something tugged anakin's shirt, which paused him half way through his sentence. looking down, anakin saw his daughter. her dark brown eyes were filled with innocence and purity. her hair was in the buns she loved so much, and her favorite white dress. leia is her name, which means heavenly in tatooine language. it only seemed fitting that if padme was anakin's Angel, his daughter would most certainly be his heaven. 

"hi da," she said, almost too quietly. anakin picked her up as well, and he held her close to his face. she smelled of cotton and air, and anakin realizes this is what he gave up the dark side for. he gave up the sith for mornings like these, when his five year old children wake him up, bouncing on his back, just to proclaim a missing tooth. 

he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"where's your mother?" anakin asks, walking away from the desk to go to the kitchen. their home was a simple one, on a hospitable planet in which the only inhabitants are the native species (many birds and intelligent dogs) and the skywalkers. it was beyond the outer rim, and it was far from the empire and the core. it seemed like a miracle, that they found this planet. it was paradise. 

"sthleeping!" leia answered, her words mingled in the air. anakin nodded, and set the twins on their high chairs. everything they had, everything anakin and padme owned, was made by hand. the house they were living in, was made out of the materials they had found in this planet. for the first time, anakin felt content. 

"wanna make breakfast for mama?" anakin questions, already taking out the pans. both twins squeal excitedly. how they're both awake before padme, is something anakin doesn't know. 

before he realizes, the sun is shining in high noon outside and the trio of skywalkers completed a successful breakfast. anakin smiles when leia accidentally pours juice down her brother, or when luke throws fruits to leia's face. even anakin gets a little messy, flour coating his face. 

"what do we have here?" says a voice from the door frame, and the twins and anakin freezes. 

busted. 

by now, leia and luke are freely roaming the kitchen. anakin doesn't hesitate to swoop them up in his arms, and smiling gently, he flies them to padme. 

her bushy curly mane was everywhere, but she looked like a goddess. padme naberrie-skywalker is beaming with happiness, despite waking up a couple of minutes ago. her brown eyes are glowing, as she sees her husband and children running up to her with laughter. 

"breakfast, darling," anakin replies, handing luke to her open arms, just before giving her a kiss on the forehead. days like these, when the sun shines through the windows and the melodic voices filling the kitchens makes padme forget about all the hardships she and anakin had to go through for this. for luke and leia, for their little planet they call home. 

and padme would go through it again. from the day she met anakin on that fateful day on tatooine, she would agree to go through all the heartbreak all over again, if it meant a future with the twins. 

(anakin would go through it again as well. the only difference would be taking ahsoka before it was too late.)

"did you make this?" padme asks Luke, in which his bright head nods so much it might fall off. she smiles in return, her eyes wrinkling from the grinning. "then I'll just have to dig in," she said, excitement filling her voice. "I'm sure it's delicious since leia helped in too, right?"

padme could feel the fierce approval from leia. anakin coughed, and it was awkward and endearing and everything padme loved in him. "forget about me?" he says, and there's no spite. there's only affection and fondness. 

"I would never forget about you, anakin skywalker." 

and it was only the truth.


End file.
